


This City Sinks: Intermission

by loserskaspbrak



Series: This City Sinks: Derry, ME [S04EP25] [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, M/M, this is for my social media au on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserskaspbrak/pseuds/loserskaspbrak
Summary: Richie Tozier is the host of the popular ghost hunting television show, Ghastly. Fans and critics of the show argue back and forth over whether what is filmed is real or not. Truly, how are the viewers to know what happened to Richie and his friends in the summer of 1989?That isn’t to say the show isn’t highly exaggerated. It is. Richie and his team put on a fantastic performance each episode, which he believes should earn him an Emmy at the very least.To Richie, it’s all fun and games as long as he can avoid two things.1. Whatever the hell was in the Well House in Derry, Maine on June 3rd, 1989 and 2. The fact that he has been in love with his best friend, Eddie Kaspbrak, for as long as his memory goes back.Too bad for Richie Tozier, huh?* * *Richie and Eddie are on their way back to Derry, Maine. It's early October and there are still plenty of secrets to be kept. However, who has ever enjoyed a bad road trip? Take a break and enjoy the open road. We're fine.For now.* * *The Prologue: What Happened in the Summer of '89, Anyway?Intermission: On the Road
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: This City Sinks: Derry, ME [S04EP25] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629055
Kudos: 12





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> @Ghastlytrvl invites you to join Richie Tozier and friends on twitter.

**_Ben:_ ** _ So I’m right in assuming you don’t remember what you said? Or who you were trying to call? _

Dread. Or maybe not dread, but he felt sick.

Eddie looked up from his phone and locked it so he wouldn’t have to see the messages from Ben. Fuck. How long had it been since he had gone to Chicago? At least two years or so? Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Richie was next to him, chatting away about something some actress or celebrity had told him at a dinner once, but he was hardly paying attention. All he could think about was that night he had stayed at Ben and Bev’s home. 

_ The TV was on in the background. Some interview with some comedian was happening on some random late-night talk show and Eddie, deciding that he was too drunk to pay attention, had lowered the volume.  _

_ He decided that scrolling through Twitter was a better option. Eddie didn’t even follow many people. He only really followed his friends, but sometimes they tweeted so much that it felt like his timeline was full. Well, Richie tweeted so much. Constantly even.  _

_ Fuck. Sometimes Eddie missed him. Well, more than sometimes. All the time. His stupid jokes and his lack of knowledge over the concept of personal space. Eddie missed it all. Even when Richie was there, he missed him.  _

_ And look… right there on Twitter… Richie being stupid and saying things that maybe shouldn’t be said to a following that big. Like how many times can he get away with tweeting gay jokes and calling things homophobic? How many people actually want to see him talk about the different things he can do with his dick? It sometimes got out of hand... _

_ How Richie still has a show is beyond him, but Eddie isn’t about to complain. If Richie didn’t have a show, how would Eddie get to simply see him whenever he wanted. Like!!! If Eddie could get the remote right now, he could switch on old reruns of Ghastly on HULU and literally just stare at Richie.  _

_ Then it dawned on him that he literally had Richie’s phone number. He could simply pull up his contact (Bitchie) and call him. In less than three rings he would be able to hear his voice.  _

_ It was sleepy. Rough. It almost didn’t sound like him. “Hello?” _

_ “I miss you.” It was a whisper and unsure. Eddie didn’t know if he should be doing this or WHY he was doing this. Wine… yes, fuck, too much wine. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I miss you so much and I sometimes think… Sometimes I think that we could have been something more than just… well, whatever we are. Things could have been different, you know? I mean, we’re both… God, please say something and shut me up.” _

_ “Eddie? Are you okay? We were literally just together? Do I need to wake up Bev?” _

_ Eddie inhaled sharply and pulled the phone away from his ear. Ben. Not Bitchie… Richie… Which was a relief, really, but also not. What the fuck was he thinking?  _

_ He ended the call and turned off the TV. Holy shit. He better fucking forget about this in the morning.  _

He hadn’t forgotten, but Ben didn’t bring it up. Neither did Bev, so he just forced himself to not think about it. And it had worked… up until now. 

Richie had stopped talking, Eddie realized. He looked at his friend and frowned. Had he missed something? 

“Everything alright there, Eds?”

“Don’t call me Eds,” Eddie said quickly. “I’m fine. Just messaging Ben.”

“Well stop because you just missed the part about me telling Kim Kardashian that animal ghosts definitely exist and how I’m now blocked by her on Twitter.” 

“Wait, what the fuck?”

Richie nodded enthusiastically but kept his eyes on the road. “That’s what I said! Tell Ben you’ll talk to him later! I don’t want to have to compete for my baby Eddie Spaghetti’s attention.” 

“Call me baby or Eddie Spaghetti one more time and I will fling myself out of this car,” Eddie mumbled. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Sorry! Got to go!  _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Richie’s complaining that I’m not paying attention to him _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I’ll talk to you later _

**_Ben:_ ** _ oh okay! Be safe and good luck _

**_Ben:_ ** _ We’ll see you soon! _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Thanks! _

Eddie put his phone in the cup holder and focused on Richie. “Now, go on. Why would Kim Kardashian be so offended about animal ghosts that she would block you on Twitter?” 

“Oh, she didn’t block me because of animal ghosts. She blocked me because I accidentally spilled my wine on her dress and then had all of my followers tweet out a copy and paste apology that wasn’t really an apology because she caused me to spill the wine in the first place. Keep up, Eduardo.” 

“You are literally the worst. How did you even manage to sit at a table with the Kardashians? Your show isn’t even that good. What the fuck?” 

“First of all, I’m offended that you think Keeping Up With the Kardashians is top tier television. Secondly, fuck you. Third OF ALL, I don’t fucking know either. I was invited by E! for some stupid charity thing and apparently  _ Klomato  _ or  _ Klotassium _ likes my show so I was placed at their table.” Richie shrugged.

“I never said it was top tier television. The show is definitely trash, but it’s also popular trash. And wow, you have such high regard for your fans,” Eddie said and rolled his eyes. “You definitely deserve to be blocked, though.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side,” Richie whined. 

“I am on your side, which is why I can say with absolute certainty that you deserve to be blocked. I wouldn’t even doubt that it’s your first celebrity being blocked by.”

“I hate that you know me so well. The author from the Outsiders also blocked me after I said all of her characters were gay because she’s like a  _ huge _ homophobe and got mad at like all the fans of the book who thought one of her characters was gay.”

“You think everyone and everything is homophobic, Rich.”

“That’s homophobic.” 

“I like to consider it Richie-phobic.” 

“I’m wounded,” Richie rolled his eyes. “Either way, you are right. Plenty of celebrities block me and I’m like one Twitter feud away from getting kicked off the site, but they don’t call me Trashmouth for nothing.” 

“I’ll be your next Twitter feud.”

“You know how to speak to a man’s heart, Eduardo Spaguardo.” 

“I will literally kill you. Right here, right now.” 

“You say kill,” Richie shrugged, “I say foreplay.” 

“Beep beep Richie.” 


	2. TWO

“I fucking told you drinking a fucking double gulp would be bad for you, but do you ever listen to me? No. What the fuck do I know, right?” Eddie ranted as he pulled into the sketchy convenience store. There wasn’t even a parking lot, which only made Eddie that more disgruntled. 

“I could have peed outside, Eds,” Richie shrugged. “You were the one that had a problem with that.”

“Do you know how fucking awful that is? The wind could cause you to fucking wet yourself or a cop could have seen and I’d have to bail you out for public indecency.”

Richie grinned. “Aw, baby, you’d bail me out?”

“God no, I’d let you stay there.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Go fucking pee, asshole, and wash your hands when you’re done.” 

“You take such good care of me.” Richie laughed and exited the car. Eddie sighed and pulled out his phone. He honestly didn’t want to think about the number of germs that could be found in a public restroom, especially the one that Richie was walking into.

Instead, he pulled out his phone and typed in his password. It opened up to his conversation with Ben… Eddie wanted to exit out of it, but something prevented him from doing so. He scrolled up and reread what it said. 

He looked at the front door to the convenience store and when he felt comfortable that Richie would be a while longer, he texted Ben back. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Richie _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Eddie? This is Ben _

Eddie rolled his eyes and contemplated ignoring Ben. It would have been easier that way, but he was tired of what was easy. Besides, telling Ben would… he didn’t know. It would do something and he was sure it could only help alleviate the awful feeling that consumed him. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ For fucks sake yes I know that _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I’m saying I was trying to call Richie that night  _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Oh _

His face felt awfully hot. He went to roll down the windows, except he remembered the awful place he was at and locked the doors instead. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Yeah I just _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I don’t know _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I was drunk  _

**_Ben:_ ** _ And you missed him  _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I missed all of you but yeah I did _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Do you want to talk about the rest of what you said?  _

No, Eddie really didn’t. He didn’t even want to think about it. Except, if that were true, he wouldn’t have texted Ben in the first place. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I mean not really but I guess I should at some point _

**_Ben:_ ** _ You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Please don’t give me a fucking out man because I’ll take it  _

And Eddie really would. His body felt as if ants were crawling all over him. And where the fuck was Richie, anyway? He should text him. Richie was only going to make them late. 

**_Ben:_ ** _ Okay _

**_Ben:_ ** _ So you and Richie? Something more? _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Fuck actually on second thought I can’t do this _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Bye Ben _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Eddie _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ FUCK _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ okay yeah fuck it _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I said that and meant it _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Okay so what does that mean?  _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I don’t know! It’s not like I expect anything to actually happen  _

That was something Eddie was absolutely sure about. Richie didn’t like him- okay, no. Richie loved him. Richie loved all of the Losers, but Richie didn’t  _ love  _ him. Not in the way that Eddie loved Richie. If he had, well… wouldn’t something have happened by now? 

**_Ben:_ ** _ Why not?  _

Richie was the bravest of them all. Well, he was braver than Eddie and he was always 100% himself. Richie would have made a move. Eddie would have  _ known _ . Of course he would have. Eddie practically watched the man’s every move every time they were together. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ What the fuck do you mean why not? _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Because Richie and I are best friends and it’s better that way _

It was. It really fucking was. Even if it came at the expense of Eddie’s own feelings. 

**_Ben:_ ** _ Where’s Richie now?  _

Eddie looked back at the store and frowned. Where the fuck  _ was  _ Rich?

**_Eddie:_ ** _ In the restroom _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Maybe you should talk to him about this when he gets out  _

Oh fucking god. It was barely enough to resist locking his phone and throwing it in the back seat. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Okay no _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I’m not having this talk outside a sketchy gas station in the middle of nowhere _

**_Ben:_ ** _ So maybe have the talk when you get to Stan’s?  _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ OR maybe I can just sit on my feelings until I forget about them and everyone goes their own ways again?  _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Right OR maybe not _

God damn Ben. He hoped he stubbed his fucking toe or something. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ OR maybe yes _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Eds _

More than stubbed a toe. Sprained an ankle or his dick. Whatever. Fuck him. And fuck Bev, too. He could almost see the look she always gave him on Ben’s dumb fucking face. 

**_Eddie:_ ** _ How do you manage to sound like Bev and yourself at the same time? _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Don’t know. Marriage? Anyway, you should talk to Richie at some point _

**_Ben:_ ** _ It’s not healthy to keep that all in Eddie _

**_Ben:_ ** _ Mental health is just as important as your physical health _

OH FUCK HIM. Of course Eddie fucking knew that already.

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Oh fuck you _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I’m fine _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ I’ll tell Richie when I’m ready _

**_Eddie:_ ** _ Which is never _

Eddie didn’t pay much attention to the next few texts. They were the typical ‘we’re here for you’ messages that he both hated and appreciated. He sent one last text before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. 

He hated himself. Honestly, he really did. Eddie didn’t know when he started, but it had been there for so long. Almost as long as his love for Richie. Which was absolutely ridiculous because if anything, Richie made him feel… better. Stronger. 

Sometimes. It was still easy for him to slip back into that kid who froze when shit needed to get done, but he also knew that Richie was there for him. He had his back and that made him confident. At least slightly. 

He checked his phone and frowned. Richie was taking a really long time. Definitely longer than a piss should take and probably longer than a shit, too. 

Eddie was about to text Richie when the man’s name popped up on his notifications.

Jesus fucking Christ.

  
  



End file.
